


I've got good news, and bad news.

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Prompto is a Jack-of-all-trades, and he comes over to help you out when you're in need of assistance.





	I've got good news, and bad news.

You shivered as you pulled the blanket up and around your shoulders a bit more. You couldn’t believe how cold you felt or how cold it was in in your home. You sniffled softly, gently rubbing the back of your hand against your cold nose.

Your heat went out yesterday, and with it being almost Christmas, meaning tomorrow, there was no one available anywhere to be able to come over and fix it. Well there was one that was willing to try, even if he didn’t know for sure if he could fix it.

When you heard a loud bang, and an even louder curse, you were instantly up on  your feet, and rushed to the top of your basement stairs.

“Prompto?” you called. “You alright?”

When all you got was a groan you grew worried before he popped his head around the corner. “Ah, sorry babe, I’m fine, just dropped a tool–kinda on my foot–but I’m fine. Go bundle up near the space heater, I’m almost done. Promise.” and he gave you his best bright smile and a thumbs up.

“You sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure!” he chuckled. “Go on, give me just a few minutes, okay?”

You gave a gentle nod of your head before you walked back out to the living room, wrapping your blanket tightly about yourself again before you settled in front of the small space heater he had brought over.

A few minutes later you heard him work his way upstairs with a sigh.

“Well, I’ve got good news and bad news.”

You tilted your head at him, and raised a brow as he stood there with his hands on his hips. “What’s the bad news?”

“Bad news is, I couldn’t fix it. You’ll have to call someone after Christmas to come look at it.”

You smiled and sighed a bit. “Well, thank you for trying anyway. But…what’s the good news?”

The smile that lit up his face was contagious and he moved close, unwrapping you from your blanket for a moment before snuggling up to you tightly, and wrapping the blanket about you both.

“Good news is that I’ve been told I’m kinda warm, so I can snuggle you to keep you nice and toasty.” and he chuckled as he gently rubbed his slightly cold nose against your cheek.

“Six! Prom! Your nose is cold!”

“Sorry.” he laughed softly and gently kissed your cheek. “I have an idea though.”

You raised a brow. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“C-Come live with me for a few days. At least till your heater is fixed?”

You raised a brow as he blushed before he brought a hand up to gently rub the back of his neck.

“I-I mean I totally get it if you don’t want–mmf!”

You leaned over and pressed your lips to his gently, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence before his hand moved to cup your cheek as he returned the kiss. Pulling back, you smiled and gently rubbed your nose against his.

“Thank you, for being my hero.”

He blushed right up to his ears and smiled, gently pressing his cold nose against your neck. “My pleasure babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift for [OurLittleRedBarton](https://ourlittleredbarton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
